


Still, I Find You There Next to Me

by SongsofSecrets



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Kabu halps, Leon is sad boi, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Romantic Friendship, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: Based post-gameWhat happens when you dethrone a king from his throne? Even the brightest of stars need a little boost to shine when they begin to dull.Defeat is only an opportunity for a new beginning.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Still, I Find You There Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Kabu/Leon fic, let's see how I do. I would like to continue this and see where it can go <3
> 
> I would love feedback and thoughts!

The battle tower was an interesting building to behold. Specialized in power training for trainers and Pokémon to further their skills than Galar alone had to offer. Unless you were willing to expand the horizons to challenge other regions, the tower was as good as it could get. 

The competitors ranged from volunteers looking for a battle and way to waste the day; or to those who required the rebuff for their jobs throughout Galar. _As for others, however?_

"Dande...?"

The man in question sat keeled over, the brim of his cap concealing his eyes—a shadowed halo around his charming face. He rested his forearms on his thighs, leaning wearily over, gazing down at the floor vacant mindedly. Defeated.

_ 'So this is the fate of a king ripped from his throne...' _

The Motostoke leader came to the iconic tower every now and again, volunteering when he had tester Pokémon to have a practice go with. It was an effective way to train and learn type combinations without a private match scheduled or humiliation of loss...well for most individuals at least. He heaved a pitiful sigh before treading over to the lifeless soul on the bench, unmoving and unhearing. The long coat he wore zipped up past his chin, shades of black and red. 

Halting in front of the former champion, Kabu crouched down onto his haunches. He was shorter still but could peek under the obscurations of the black and gold hat. There was an odd twist in his gut, as though someone was squeezing—wringing his heart out like a wet towel. Leon, though arrogant at times, was a good kid—perhaps not the brightest. He grew up to be a fine man too, stellar confidence and hope that shimmered across those golden eyes. The champion wore his heart on his sleeve, and it was that very thing that saved Kabu. That's right, saved him from a spiraling downfall into a volatile sick frustration with his own stagnating abilities. His experience seemed to wane as new technology, new Pokémon and increased abilities trumped his traditional arts. Severely hitting the abyss of gutted defeat, Leon was right there— starry eyes at his own abilities to rectify the renown man of ever-burning fire. 

Those exact golden eyes that seared into everyone's hearts including his own, were presently a dull, darkened tawny hue.

Elevating an arm, Kabu plucked the ball-cap off of Leon's untamed mane of wisteria and iris purple. A unique shade of hair he hadn't set eyes on until the day he first visited Galar as a guest opponent for a tournament. Both Leon and Raihan he remembered so fondly as if it occurred just yesterday. Twinkling excited eyes beaming up at him for an autograph, Raihan's subtle redness to his face. Neither of them changed, nor would he have wanted them to as they matured and became equals— surpassing him even. 

He placed the distinctive hat on his own head, propped up to mimic Leon's style. Looking down Kabu spoke softly so his voice wouldn't carry to the others in the lobby.

"A Dandelion is a fascinating flower. In its wake, its pollinating sweet scent and vibrant color are wondrous. As it wilts into a white blowball, so many mistake it for dying, no longer worthy to its prideful name—" 

Tawny eyes blinked before focusing at the man crouched between his legs. The former champion didn't move, yet a tint of pink brushed his cheeks seeing his hat on the legendary Fire masters head. It wasn't the first time, but nevertheless it produced a tender spot inside him that blossomed at the sight.

Silver eyes gradually raised to look at his own, "— However, it does not die when it sends its seedlings out into the world to flourish and expand from what had created them. Neither should you, Dande."

Kabu surveyed the younger man calmly, eyes sincere, despite no other emotion surfacing on his features. He could observe Leon thinking it over slowly in his mind, eyes welling up gradually. The heavy eye contact never faltered until a tear followed by another fell down the tanned cheeks. 

"Mr. K-Kabu" Leon said feebly and that was precisely the Motostoke gym leaders queue. He rose cautiously to his feet, sleeved arms from his bulky long coat encasing his colleagues' head. The man's face was buried into Kabu's chest. Thickly muscled arms wrapped around to the small of the fire-type masters back, towing him in close. Fingers clung desperately to the black and red long coat, trembling slightly trying to not attract attention around them.

The cracked snivels and gasps of air were stifled as Leon buried his face into the scarlet wool coat, pretending to hide from the world. Perhaps if he closed his eyes the rest of the world would vanish...if only just for a little while.  Lithe fingers tangled themselves into the varying shades of dusty violet, kneading the scalp soothingly.  In such a time of solace, Kabu couldn't help but wonder if the pangs he felt now were what Leon felt years ago. Back when he himself was rock bottom, tearing at the seams with every move he flung at Leon in the lower divisions— the place he banished himself to. Subconsciously, his head declined to nuzzle into the wild tresses of soft violet bangs. An inhale and he closed his eyes, Leon responding with his nails digging into the fabrics of the Motostoke leaders coats.

"Come Dande let's take you back to the hotel." Kabu murmured in a hushed tone, Leon was up until now a celebrity, a hero to Galar. The people didn't need to see him fall apart... _not like this._

He gave a step back from Leon with a little force to reluctantly be freed from the strong grasp. His forearms vigorously wiping at his face. Kabu offered him an earnest smile when the glossy tawny eyes followed his gaze.  Before the taller man stood, the Motostoke leader had gone to remove the hat, returning it to its place when he was stopped. A caressing hand grasped his wrist freezing in place as Leon stood, "Leave it, please?" 

That's all he uttered, releasing the slender wrist to wind his arm loosely around the elder man's shoulder to keep him close. Kabu blinked a few times startled but nodded, "Only if you insist." 

Leon smiled gently for the first time, admiring the hat a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is inspired from the lyrics by Kina:
> 
> "oh, the stupid things I do  
> I'm far from good, it's true  
> But still I find you there  
> Next to me"


End file.
